Enlightenment
Disc 1: Standard Four-Part Version Commentary Commentary by Peter Davison (The Doctor), Mark Strickson (Turlough), Barbara Clegg (Writer), Fiona Cumming (Director). Winner Takes All Cast and crew look back at the making of the story. With actors Peter Davison, Mark Strickson, Janet Fielding, Keith Barron (Striker), Christopher Brown (Marriner) and Leee John (Mansell), director Fiona Cumming, writer Barbara Clegg, costume designer Dinah Collin and camera supervisor Alex Wheal. Narrated by Floella Benjamin. Produced by Brendan Sheppard. Casting Off! An actor's view of working on Doctor Who. With Peter Davison, Janet Fielding, Mark Strickson, Keith Barron, Christopher Brown and Leee John, with director Fiona Cumming. Produced by Brendan Sheppard. Single Write Female Writer Barbara Clegg looks back on her career and the writing of Enlightenment. Produced by Brendan Sheppard. The Story of the Guardians Who - or what - are the Guardians? With Robert Luckham, Sarah Leppard, Doctor Who Magazine editor Tom Spilsbury and Doctor Who Adventures editor Moray Laing. Produced by Brendan Sheppard. Storyboards A dual-angle feature, in which visual effects supervisor Mike Kelt uses the original storyboards to explain how he went about planning and shooting the model effects sequences for the show. Produced by Brendan Sheppard. Radio Times Listings Episode listings from the Radio Times in PDF format. Isolated Score The option to watch the story with the isolated score of Malcolm Clarke's music. Production Subtitles Text commentary by Richard Molesworth providing cast details, script development and other information related to the production of this story. Photo Gallery A selection of rare and previously unpublished photographs. Coming Soon A preview of The Twin Dilemma. The trailer for this story is available on The War Games. Easter Eggs 1. TARDIS Information File. Go to the 'Special Features' menu on Disc One. Click on the hidden Doctor Who logo to the left of 'Single White Female'. 2. Janet Fielding and her boob tube. Go to the 'Special Features' menu Disc One. Click on the hidden Doctor Who logo to the left of 'Coming Soon'. Disc 2: Special Edition Feature Length Version A totally new, 75-minute edit of Enlightenment featuring Dolby 5.1 Surround Sound and new CGI effects, all overseen by original director Fiona Cumming. A short introduction by the director can also be played. Re-Enlightenment The production team responsible for the new version of Enlightenment discuss how they are going to approach the task in hand. Original Edit Comparison A comparison of the original opening of Part Three compared to that eventually seen on transmission. Film Trims Trims from Enlightenment's filmed sequences. Finding Mark Strickson Mark Strickson looks back over his acting career. Finding Sarah Sutton Sarah Sutton looks back over her acting career. Russell Harty's Christmas Party Peter Davison and Sandra Dickinson perform a song and dance routine on this 1982 Christmas show. (1982) Continuity BBC1 continuity announcements from the story's original 1983 transmission. PDF Material The Radio Times Doctor Who 20th Anniversary Special and the Doctor Who office 'Production Bible' of useful information circulated to all major production staff on the show. Easter Egg Photo Gallery: Making the Box Set. Go to the 'Special Features' menu on Disc Two. Click on the hidden Doctor Who logo to the left of 'Finding Mark Strickson'. Category:5.1 Sound Mix Category:Actor Profile Category:Alternative Edit Category:Alternative Soundtrack Category:Archive Footage Category:Audio Navigation Category:The Black Guardian Trilogy Category:Box Set Category:CGI Category:Commentary Category:Coming Soon Category:Deleted Scenes Category:Documentary Category:Easter Egg Category:Fifth Doctor Category:Film Sequences Category:Interview Category:Isolated Score Category:Making Of Category:Model Sequences Category:Movie Version Category:Multi-Angle Category:Music Category:Photo Gallery Category:Production Subtitles Category:Production Subtitles by Richard Molesworth Category:PDF Materials Category:Radio Times Category:Series Mythology Category:Special Edition Category:Storyboards Category:Trails and Continuities Category:Visual Effects Category:Writer Profile Category:Keith Barron Category:Floella Benjamin Category:Christopher Brown Category:Malcolm Clarke Category:Barbara Clegg Category:Dinah Collin Category:Fiona Cumming Category:Peter Davison Category:Sandra Dickinson Category:Janet Fielding Category:Russell Harty Category:Leee John Category:Mike Kelt Category:Moray Laing Category:Sarah Leppard Category:Robert Luckham Category:Brendan Sheppard Category:Tom Spilsbury Category:Mark Strickson Category:Sarah Sutton Category:Alex Wheal Category:1982 Category:TBC Category:Commentary by Peter Davison Category:Richard Molesworth Category:Commentary by Mark Strickson Category:The Russell Harty Show Category:Music Suite Category:Commentary by Barbara Clegg Category:Commentary by Fiona Cumming